


Heart of Gold (存档)

by HurrymanSlowhand



Series: BL Planet [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Revenge, 大叔受, 存档, 爱情战争, 绿茶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurrymanSlowhand/pseuds/HurrymanSlowhand
Series: BL Planet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890520





	1. 第一章

第一章  
“一份扬州炒饭！” 伴随着一声清脆的铃响，一盘热气腾腾卖相可爱的炒饭摆上了取餐台。  
江岱单手抄起炒饭，嘿，一粒米也没洒。他另一只手拿起电子烟狠狠吸了一口。  
妈的，这东西吸着真是不过瘾。  
顺手一甩，小东西咕噜噜滚到吧台边缘，眼看就要掉下去，一只白嫩嫩的小手“唰”地接住了。  
“嘿嘿，没掉下去。” 那小手的主人向江岱摇着战利品想要邀功，却被他瞪了一眼，“还不快点给我把饮料调出来！妈的再磨蹭就把你炒了！”  
说着，他早已走到餐桌前，把炒饭这么轻巧的一放，叮叮两声响，盘子稳稳摆在客人面前，一粒米也没撒。趁他转身的档儿，那客人在他屁股上捏了一把，江岱只是回头瞪了一眼，便急着追那小鬼调饮料去了。  
“江老板，你这酒吧怎么搞的跟大排档似的。”一个客人塞了口炒饭，嘴里咕咕哝哝说着，“好歹我也是来喝法国红酒的，你怎么着也得弄点西的下酒啊。”  
“你妈西的，我还东的呢。”江岱拎着小鬼的脖子把他甩到一旁，叮铃咣啷把面前瓶子里的不明液体往杯里一通乱倒，再拿个牙签搅和搅和就递给了吧台的客人。  
“俄罗斯裸男。”  
“哎？我要的是乌克兰裸男啊。”  
“乌克兰不就是俄罗斯吗？”江岱声音高了八度，“怎么俄罗斯的裸男你看不上啊。”  
也没人敢反驳，这屋子里的客人大概也不在乎乌克兰和俄罗斯是不是又合并了。  
“可他们是两个国家啊……” 一旁的小鬼小声磨叽，只见江岱黑着个脸就走了过来，他吓的不敢动弹。谁知江岱却推门进了厨房，另一只脚还没踏进去就开骂了，“袁岚你他妈一个炒饭是不是要炒到天亮？生意还做不做了？”  
“我就一个人啊老板，”那厨子不紧不慢的说道，“你看这点了多少份炒饭？一个炒饭五分钟，我是不是还得备菜，我还得刷盘子我……”  
“他妈的闭嘴！”江岱气的脑子冒泡，“还不是因为你这废物厨子只会炒饭！洗盘子你还委屈了啊你？我就是顾一个外面洗盘子的，会炒的菜也比你多！”  
“是是我闭嘴。”那厨子把耳朵的功能一关，颠起炒锅又炒了起来。江岱骂了几句，看他根本就不当回事，只能气呼呼的摔门出去，可惨了那调酒的小鬼，又被江岱一顿教训。  
“哎啊江江，你消消气，怎么一天到晚都在骂人呢。” 一个穿着紧身背心的长发男人伸手摸着江岱的背，像给他顺气似的。  
“妈的，”江岱灌了一口白开水，“这些人就是欠骂。”  
“哦哟，我们岚岚那么帅，你怎么忍心骂的下去呢？”说着，便透过取餐的窗户往厨房里瞟。“妈啊，看那胳膊上的肌肉，看那胸肌，我好想捏呀哎呀！” 忍不住移情在江岱的背上狠狠捏了一把。  
“操！” 江岱大叫。  
XXXXX  
XXXXX  
XXXXX  
饭点时刻如同战场，这话可不假，开餐厅的人尤其明白其中的紧张和辛苦。过了这个点儿，酒吧里就跟硝烟后的战地一样凌乱不堪。客人都走了，江岱把门和窗户都开开透气儿，那个调酒的小鬼，叫堡堡，此时屁颠儿屁颠儿的跑过来，“江叔，我放个歌。”  
“放呗。” 打了一场仗的江岱已然没了几小时前的暴脾气。他坐在收银台前盘点着今晚的收入，堡堡放了不知是谁唱的流行曲，调子缓缓慢慢的还挺解压。他看着在吧台前擦杯子的小鬼，“堡儿，明天还不去上学呢。”他问。  
“不去，”堡撇撇嘴，“反正请了病假了。”  
“行吧。”江岱也管不了他，但还是忍不住教训，“你高一不打好基础，高三可后悔的。”  
“……”听不清小鬼在咕哝什么，却又蹭到江岱身边，“江叔……我就搬过来和岚哥住嘛好不好。”他摇着江岱的胳膊，撅着个嘴，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。  
“你家里人同意么？”  
堡不说话了，扭过头像在赌气。这时厨子从厨房里走出来，看见生气的堡，把湿漉漉的手往裤子上一擦，一把就把他抱了起来，跟哄小孩似的点着他的鼻尖问，“怎么生气啦？小心大灰狼把你吃了。”  
“你当他多大了啊。”江岱无奈，“你也不能太惯着他。”  
“他想跟我住就住呗，反正我那床也够睡。也用不了多少水电，吃的我也包了，是不是？” 厨子蹭着堡的额头，把堡逗得痒痒，笑嘻嘻的抱着厨子的脖子。  
“根本就不是那个问题。” 江岱皱着眉头，“他还未成年，监护人是谁都不知道。”  
“堡儿不愿意说就算了，” 厨子把小鬼放下，但小鬼还是搂着他的胳膊，紧紧贴着。“你当时不也收留了我这个黑户。”  
“我后悔啊。”江岱叹气，看着他俩黏在一起的样儿，只好摆摆手说，“行吧，搬来住吧堡儿。”  
“耶！！！！”堡儿开心的欢呼，笑得像朵花儿，厨子看着也忍不住乐。堡儿扑到江岱身上，柔顺的发丝蹭着他的手臂，“江叔对我最好了，我最爱江叔了。”  
“小鬼。”江岱也笑了。  
XXXXX  
XXXXX  
XXXXX  
“堡儿睡了？”  
“嗯，小子累坏了。” 厨子给自己点了一根烟。  
“也给我一根吧。”江岱有些馋。  
“想都别想。”厨子乐了，朝江岱喷了一口烟。  
“妈的，吸二手烟和吸烟有什么差别？”说着从厨子衬衫的兜里掏出烟，给自己也点了一根。  
缓缓吐出白雾，“爽。”  
“可不是么，今天晚上还挺凉快的。”  
“太阳都特么快出来了，还晚上。”  
“你怎么对我说话就这么不客气呢？”厨子问。  
“我看你就来气，实在说不出好话。”  
“我哪儿招你惹你了你看我来气？”  
“你说呢？” 江岱气还真上来了，“堡儿跟你住我可得约法三章，到时候别闹出什么事儿来。”  
“能闹出什么事？他一个小孩子。” 厨子不解。  
“妈的袁岚，你脑子呢？”江岱骂道，“他十七了，不是七岁！”  
“是，可我和他就跟……就跟……”袁岚也找不到形容词，兄弟吧，也不像，父子吧，也不是那个年龄差。总之就是没办法不宠着他，谁叫他一直都跟个小孩儿一样撒娇呢。  
“我觉得堡儿他也……” 江岱发话了，“是……”  
“同性恋？” 袁岚问。  
江岱点了点头。  
“你想多了吧你，他还那么小，能知道个什么？”  
“妈的……” 江岱已经懒得跟这废物厨子理论，“总之你这个直男发电机别乱发电。”  
“行吧。”袁岚吸了一口烟，“可我实在没办法不就着他。”  
“你真是没底线，迟早被人揍。”  
“反正江老板您已经揍过我了。” 袁岚卖了个惨，一溜烟就跑了。  
哎……我怎么就这么倒霉呢……江岱扶额。


	2. 第二章

这个名叫“朗夜”的酒吧今晚来了一个不速之客。从那人进门的一刻起，屋里所有人的目光都被吸引到了他身上，除了还在后厨不紧不慢颠着炒锅的袁岚。  
“您随便坐。” 江岱觉得有些不对，但也没太多想，这鱼龙混杂的地方偶尔有贵客来探险也不稀奇。那男人看着二十出头，是个俊美的青年。昏暗的酒吧本就隐藏了芸芸众生模糊不清的脸，但他那张脸却在阴影下出奇的清晰；眉目精致，紧致的面孔上没有一丝多余线条，眼下那一点泪痣，更是给他的优雅平添一份忧郁。  
真是个难得的美人，连江岱也忍不住在心里赞叹。他年轻的时候也不差，风流的人物也见了不少，但这么优美又贵气的，他确实没接触过。  
“您要点什么？” 江岱走过去问，大概是这青年看着过分有钱，他也不由自主的有些气短，言语间也没了平日的不耐烦。  
“听说这儿只卖炒饭。” 青年笑着说，音调低沉温柔，“来一份扬州炒饭吧。”  
“我们这儿也有酒水，您不要点喝的？” 江岱问。  
“饭要一半的份量就行。” 青年似没听到他问题一样。  
拽个屁？江岱心下不爽，但忍着没发作。  
“一份扬州炒饭，一半儿饭。” 江岱向后厨喊了一声。  
“咦？” 袁岚第一次遇到只要一半饭的客人，平时只有嫌饭少的，哪儿还有嫌多的！见怪不怪，反正他还有五个饭没炒完，慢慢等吧您嘞。  
趁着这等菜的空当，江岱时不时留意那个青年，只见他饶有兴致的环顾四周，眼神时而驻足在些有趣的装饰物上，却完全避开了屋里客人射向他的眼神，装作没看到似的继续自己的观察。最后，他的眼光落在了吧台后面的堡儿身上，定定看了一会，才收回目光不意外地拿出了手机消遣。  
堡儿一直背对着吧台，明显的有些紧张。  
江岱不解，难道是来找堡儿的？他走了过去，问，“你认识他么？”  
“啊？谁呀？”堡儿说。  
“那个坐那儿的小帅哥。”  
“我……不认识。” 堡儿含糊到。  
“真的？” 那你这么紧张干嘛。  
“我真不认识，江叔。” 堡儿下意识的咬着嘴唇，“我……我……”  
“你什么你？有话快说有屁快放。” 江岱怒了，他最烦说话犹犹豫豫，断断续续。  
“我怕……他是别人派来……抓我……回……”堡儿声音越来越小。  
“抓你？他是你监护人么？“  
“不是。” 堡儿睁着大眼睛摇摇头。  
“不是你怕个屁？只要不是你监护人，天皇老子来了也不能把你抓走。” 江岱往他屁股上轻踹一脚，“赶紧他妈调饮料。”  
等他再一转头，那青年竟然不见了。妈的，江岱把手上的抹布一甩，正准备追出去，却发现青年在桌上留了一张百元钞票。  
“扬州炒饭，半份儿饭。” 袁岚递出饭，从取餐口伸出半个脑袋，“我看看是哪个贵客只要半份饭？”  
“啪！” 脑袋上挨了一抹布，“赶紧他妈给我好好炒饭！”  
“老板，你不能拿臭抹布打我头呀。” 袁岚在厨房里嘟囔。  
江岱没接他的话茬儿，只是默默把那张钞票放进了收银机。  
XXXX  
XXXX  
XXXX  
“江叔，尝尝我调的血腥玛丽。” 堡儿递给他一杯红彤彤的饮料，江岱总喜欢把鸡尾酒叫饮料，说这五颜六色的都是小孩儿喝的玩意儿。  
“凑合吧。” 他抿了一口，看着堡儿期待 的眼神，最终还是撒了谎，实在是太他妈难喝了。  
“嘻嘻。” 也不知道堡儿有没有看穿他的拙劣演技，但小鬼听到这句“夸奖”就傻乐。  
袁岚揉着堡儿的头发，“给我喝一口。” 他灌了一大口，“嘿，还挺不错。够辛辣，够味儿，我喜欢。”  
“耶！” 堡儿笑着扑进袁岚怀里。江岱在一旁无语，他真欣赏不来这些“西的”玩意儿，虽然他开了一家“西的”酒吧。  
“收拾收拾，等下开店了。“ 江岱叫堡儿把门口黑板上的营业时间改掉，”今儿早点休息，明天还得帮堡儿搬家。“  
“耶！” 袁岚也跟着小鬼叫了起来，他一把扛起堡儿，“走，咱们改黑板报去咯。”  
江岱搁后头也忍不住笑，真是俩活宝，他也不由得开始期待明天，就跟一家人准备出去旅游一样。但他又忽地止住了笑，或许还是不要太快活的好，太快活了，后面铁定就不会有好事儿。  
算他预感的准，那前几天来“探险”的青年，今天又来了。  
来一次是偶然，来两次……可就是有事儿了。  
“您又来赏光了。”   
青年这次来的早，店里只有两三个吃晚饭的客人，还没到喝酒的点儿。  
“是的。”青年只是笑，“一份扬州炒饭，半份饭。”  
“欢迎您经常来，上次没吃着饭就走了，是有急事么？”  
青年笑了笑，没答应，看样子是不想和江岱交谈，但江岱可不准备放过他。  
“一回生，二回熟，您也是我们熟客了，还没问您叫什么呢？”  
“我叫江岱，是这间酒吧的老板。”   
江岱步步紧逼，这下青年也不得不回答了。  
“江先生你好，我叫李忘。” 李忘礼貌地笑了笑，“麻烦你，我想点扬州炒饭，半份就可以了。”  
“不需要喝的，谢谢。” 他又加了一句。  
“明白，和上次一样。” 江岱看着他，心里大致有了个谱。李忘也毫不退缩的和他对视，表情谦和有礼，眼睛里读不出任何情绪。  
江岱笑了笑，转身走进后厨。  
厨子袁岚正蹲在地上刷盘子，这后厨太小，水池根本放不下那么多碗碗碟碟的，他一个一米八几的大男人只能带着橡胶手套在地上的大盆里刷盘子，就跟当年偷渡美国的小工似的。  
江岱看着也有些于心不忍，“哎，别刷了。我问你件事儿。”  
“我可不敢停手啊，万一你是想找借口打我呢？” 袁岚头都没抬。  
“说正经的。” 江岱推了他一下，袁岚才抬头，手却还忙个不停。  
“你认识……一个叫李忘的么？”  
“李旺？” 袁岚一脸困惑，“哪个旺？旺旺的旺？”  
“旺你妈的头。” 看着袁岚犯傻他就忍不住要骂人。  
“我不认识什么李旺啊。真的。” 看他的表情也不像装的，难道搞错了？不是来找袁岚的？  
江岱一时间也有些懵。  
“没事吧江老板。” 袁岚弹了个泡沫到江岱脸上。  
“妈的，” 江岱抹掉了泡泡，“要个扬州炒饭，半份儿饭。”  
“咦？半份儿？“ 袁岚露出小孩儿般好奇的神色，在他那眉清目朗的脸上倒一点不违和。  
“是不是前几天那客人？哪个男的半份饭能吃饱啊？我瞅瞅，别是个女的吧。” 他探出身子往外望，然后便是一阵持久的沉默，好半天才转过身来埋头继续洗盘子。  
江岱读出了不对劲，袁岚的脸上少见的没有表情，和刚刚的他简直判若两人。  
大概在半年前的一个雨夜，他从垃圾堆里把袁岚捡回了家。他把这个大男人洗干净，换上干净的衣服。这个男人一句话也不说，不会笑，也不会哭，好像在忧愁些什么，又好像什么也没在想。他那时脸上的表情，和现在一模一样。  
外面的那个“李忘”，大概就是罪魁祸首吧。


	3. 第三章

“要叫你李总了吧。” 袁岚扯起一个难看的笑容。  
面前的扬州炒饭早已凉透，江岱直接打了洋，把整家店留给他俩进行“世纪之谈”。  
李忘笑了笑，袁岚却没看见，他的眼睛一直盯着吧台上的一盏玻璃杯，窗外隐约的灯火把这普通的杯子映的流光溢彩。  
“你什么时候叫李忘了。” 没有回应，袁岚只好继续打破沉默。  
“这是我的真名。” 李忘说。  
“哦。” 袁岚苦笑，到今天才知道他的真名。  
“你怎么叫袁岚了？” 李忘好奇地问，“你不是叫李衡然么？”  
“嗨，” 袁岚盯着后厨台子上放着的一个大铝盆，盆边的反光有些刺眼，“这不是重新做人么，换个名字重新开始。”  
“我还以为你会离开这个地方。”  
袁岚呵呵傻笑，“也没地方可去，这儿不也挺好。“  
“是么。“ 李忘环顾四周，暗幽幽的看不出个所以然。  
又是一阵沉默，袁岚无奈，只好强打起精神继续找话题。  
“城西那块地还是衡科拿下了吧，没起楼，是准备转手卖了么？“  
“原来你还关心衡科呢。“ 李忘说，“我以为你对公司的事完全没有兴趣。“  
“新闻说的，刚好看到了。“ 袁岚开始研究面前的那盘炒饭，米粒儿颗颗分明，看来自己的手艺确实见长。  
“公司改名了，已经不叫衡科了。“  
“嗯。“ 袁岚闷哼。  
“叫硕合。“ 李忘的声音有些冰冷。  
“呵呵，挺好。“  
天至此已聊死了，袁岚再也起不了话头。此时，一颗水珠砸到了桌面上，袁岚一愣，而后又是一颗，一颗接着一颗，跟下雨似的。  
他慌忙抬眼，只见李忘咬着嘴唇，豆大的泪珠不断的从眼里滚落下来。袁岚真是懵了，这是怎么一回事儿？  
“你别哭啊……” 他连忙扯了几张桌上的餐巾纸递给李忘，“你哭什么啊。” 李忘也不说话，那双含情目也不看袁岚，盯着别处，似乎有一肚子的委屈。  
袁岚最看不得李忘哭，见他不理自己，又不接着纸巾，袁岚只好支楞起来亲自上手给他擦眼泪，情急之下脱口而出，“小硕你别……” 然后又意识到自己失了口，懊恼的重新坐下了。  
李忘听到这个称呼，终于抬手擦掉眼泪，红彤彤水汪汪的一双眼重新回到袁岚的身上。他哭的梨花带雨，面泛桃花，却没有浑身颤抖，东倒西歪，好一个忍辱负重的贞洁宕妇！  
袁岚瞥了他一眼，便拿手遮着头不再看李忘。他心里五味杂陈，脑袋一片混乱，低头望见自己的小弟弟倒是不由分说的抬了头。  
“妈的！” 袁岚暗骂一声，心想这禽兽怎么不分时间地点的起帐篷？  
“他们怎么啦？那个小哥哥是哭了吗？” 堡儿指着显示屏问江岱，他俩正躲在二楼的房间看摄像头里的现场直播。  
“别吵！认真看！” 江岱给了堡儿脑壳一个板栗。  
这个叫李忘的小子可以啊，江岱忍不住佩服，这么一哭，袁岚就是对他有天大的脾气也发不出来了，说不定还得倒贴着答应他的要求。  
“衡然……” 李忘声音有些哭气儿，愈显温柔，“还能这么叫你么？”  
“随便你。” 袁岚此刻更注重自己弟弟的动态。  
“我……就是想看看你还好么。其实这半年来我一直在找你的消息，我以为你已经离开I市了。你现在如果有什么需要的……”  
“我需要什么？” 袁岚的脸忽地板了起来，“我什么也不需要，反正我现在什么也没有。”  
李忘没说话，眉眼低垂，长长的睫毛微颤。  
“李老板，衡科……不，硕合的股份我一毛没有，我自己的百分之二十也全给你了，我一毛钱也没要，你觉得我还需要什么？” 袁岚说的来气，“我他妈需要过你什么了。”  
李忘闻言一颤，“我明白了，不该来打扰你的。” 他微微苦笑，起身准备离开。  
袁岚看见他的表情就更加火冒三丈，一把拽住，李忘差点摔倒，桌上劣质茶包泡的茶叶也被打翻，溅湿了李忘洁白、舒适、带有淡淡香味的衬衫。他回头，袁岚的脸藏在阴影里，看不清表情，只能瞥见一双晶亮的眸子，流光溢彩。  
然后他就被粗暴的拽起来，粗暴地推进了酒吧的厕所隔间里。  
“…………” 堡儿手里的薯片掉到了地上，一旁的江岱也哑口无言。  
这……是哪一出？


	4. 第四章

“砰！” 厕所的门被甩的震天响，江岱听了肯定心疼并大声咒骂袁岚一百遍。  
李忘被拽到了马桶上，下一秒，他的下巴就被卡住，身上的疼痛让他忍不住流了泪。袁岚表情冷漠，一看就是在气头上。李忘见过他这样几次，都是吃了大醋疯狂甩脸子，最后总得使劲“折磨”自己后才愿意平静下来好好谈谈，幼稚的不行。这次大概也差不离。

袁岚此刻的脑壳已经当机，新仇旧爱裹挟在一起他可处理不了，只是看着李忘那张漂亮的脸蛋，那委屈的眼神，还有眼角下这一点盈盈泪痣，他就……总不能揍他吧，上了他就是了，看他这样子也完全没有拒绝的意思。  
不能拿刀捅你，还不能拿鸡巴捅你？反正先解决了这股子冲脑门的怒气再说！

袁岚拉下拉链就把那硬的发疼的东西往李忘嘴里塞。  
“好好舔，不然等下辛苦的是你。”  
一股子腥味。  
那玩意儿直接往李忘喉咙里倒腾，嗓子眼一被戳，就忍不住要呕吐，反胃的劲儿被嘴里的异物堵的无处可卸，一时间整的他眼泪鼻涕齐流，差点窒息。

袁岚见李忘这张被折磨惨了的脸只觉得囊袋一紧，顺带一股子热腾腾的血就往脑门顶冲，要不是鼻黏膜给力，他怕得血溅当场，颜面尽失。  
他抓着李忘漂亮的黑色头发，每次把这个人弄的乱七八糟总是能让他兴奋。他卡着他的下巴，强迫它张到最大的程度，免得牙齿碰到生殖器，但李忘的嘴巴太小，上下牙总是剐蹭到阴茎上的皮肤。越是疼袁岚越是生气，憋着口气儿就往喉咙眼捅。李忘的舌头想要把他顶出去，却只能更刺激袁岚往那上下吞咽的喉咙里去。

“唔唔……唔……” 李忘整个脑袋都晕了，他的头被卡的紧紧的，因为反胃，眼泪和口水控制不住的往外流，脑子里模模糊糊地闪过袁岚曾经那张焦急心疼的脸。

又连着捅了好几下，袁岚推开李忘，李忘的脸上，头发上，衣服上都糊着乱七八糟的液体。他把李忘拽起来，翻个身，便一把按在了马桶水箱上。想要脱他裤子的时候发现他没有系皮带，于是连裤子前面的扣子都没帮他解开就往下拽。裤腰紧紧箍着李忘，原本细嫩的皮肤被暴力地拖拽成红色。李忘痛苦的哼着，却完全没有力气反抗。袁岚的生殖器顶着洞口直接就要往里捅，但没有任何前戏和润滑，他根本就进不去。

稍微清醒过来的李忘感觉到身后的火热，忽地明白过来袁岚下一步要干嘛。  
“不……不要！” 李忘真的慌了，他双手往后徒劳的想要推开袁岚，却被一把抓住扣在后腰。袁岚这厢一手控制着李忘，一只手企图掰开一点缝隙把东西送进去，然而被拒绝的紧，他又硬的不行，急得满头大汗。忽地瞟见洗手台上的洗手液，便急忙挤了一手，两根手指先进去开道。甬道火热柔嫩的内壁紧紧包裹着手指，因为紧张和害怕而痉挛。这个时候袁岚哪里还记得曾经偷学的理论知识和实践出来的经验总结，又哪里在乎李忘的舒不舒服，两根变三根，进去就是一顿胡捅，想要快点扩张干正事儿。

“疼……衡然……” 李忘哭的没了力气，“疼……”

“砰！”的一声，厕所的门被踹开，这门是真的废了。  
江岱站在门口，堡儿躲在他身后伸个脑袋张望。  
“你他妈干嘛呢，袁岚。” 江岱语气平静，但怒气值Max。此时袁岚的东西只进去了个头，要不是江岱出现，他下一秒就准备一口气全送进去。把李忘贯穿。

江岱直接往他身上踹了一脚，然后扶起李忘问到，“李先生，您没事吧。”  
李忘的眼泪不停的淌，一言不发的整理了自己，然后便有些踉跄的、慢慢走出了酒吧。江岱给堡儿使了个眼色，这伶俐的小鬼立马意会到，一起跟了出去。

“没想到你还是个强奸犯啊。” 江岱语气冷漠，袁岚正光屁股坐在地上，也不说话，裤子也没提，小弟弟早已失了雄风，蔫儿吧唧的拖拉着。  
江岱眼睛忍不住的直瞄，心里又生气，“赶紧他妈把裤子穿好。”  
袁岚闻言才站起来，面无表情地把裤子提溜上去，洗了洗手，然后跟没见着江岱似的就要往厕所外走。  
“你他妈站住，” 江岱气的哆嗦，“你在这儿跟我甩什么脸子？你还觉得自己做的有理？你知不知道他能告你强……”  
话还没说完，江岱就被袁岚猛地推到了墙上，力气太大，撞的他后脑勺晕晕乎乎的。  
“那你告诉我该怎么做？” 袁岚扯着江岱的衣领，眼里充满了泪水和愤怒，似乎下一秒钟就要揍他，“我他妈该怎么做？！原谅他么？！”

这半年来，江岱从没见过袁岚哭，更没见过他发脾气。除了板过两次脸，一直以来都是一副吊儿郎当，什么都无所谓的样子。他在这间酒吧里见过太多因为痛苦而买醉的人，喝多了后大声痛哭咒骂，或者默默啜泣无言。他只是一个旁观者，三言两语给些安慰。而此时，他不知道该怎么安慰这样一个疯狂、愤怒、痛苦的男人。袁岚的眼泪像是不小心戳中了他内心早已封尘的温柔，他看着那张明明做错了事却哭泣无助的脸，张了张嘴，什么话也说不出口。

最后，袁岚抱着他，在他的肩膀上像个小孩一样呜呜地哭着。江岱心里有什么东西崩塌了，他轻轻地拍着这个大个子的背，像母亲小时候安慰自己一样，要把全部的温柔都给他。


End file.
